The Dictionaries Faults
by Hyperwhich
Summary: Eh...just adultish thoughts if you get my meaning...nothing graphic, but adultish...good word...lol enjoy..summaries suck my wazhoo... Just for others BENEFITS THIS IS HERMIONE AND HARRY LOVE THINGY MERBOBBIE!!!


It all started on one very deep and dangerous night. I could see them multiplying as the each entered my domain. Each with a demeanor of excitement, and of desire for answers. Each bearing something that could ruin me, or uplift my rather nonexistent wild evening. I could see the smallest of the bunch. Fiery red hair, blue eyes, and a firm, meek grin on her face. She was Virginia Weasley, better known as Ginny. She was crowded around by many other girls who were all dressed in their night attire, save me. I was in my carpenter green pants, and white peasant top scribbling drawing on my art pad, not really paying attention to the girls who were gossiping about a boy, or giggling like mad. It was enough to drive a girl who actually has fluid thoughts, mad! How did they expect to get a single curve right on this damn drawing? If they keep up that racket, I'm going to get nasty. 

"I don't know. Look in the dictionary!" Lavender Brown exclaims. The mention of a book brings my attention to the flock and they all peck and whisper at each other. Lavender was the loudest of the bunch, not meaning she was vocally loud, but that she had a loud mouth was was prone to start rumors. Her partner in crime, Parvarti Patil, wasn't as bad, but she had a sneaky side, warning to all newbies to hide their dairies and secrets.

"What does it say Ginny?" Hannah Abbot asks. She had to by one of my favorites out of the bunch, save Ginny. She was quiet, nice, and could hold a conversation with me that didn't have to have a boys name mentioned every few minutes. 

I should probably introduce myself, I'm Hermione Granger. I am the proclaimed bookworm, know-it-all, and party-pooper of the bunch. I sit on the sidelines when these sleep overs occur. I figure if I get myself involved that will only led me to trouble. You see, although these girls might be innocent, sweet, sugar and spice, they can each be the most manipulative little girls in the entire Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What do I have that needs to be hidden? Well, besides my lost love life, I'll find it sooner or later, the fact that I have fallen for someone. Don't yell at me about it, its not like I wanted to! Okay, maybe I did want to, but not with this particular person because of what lies at stake! I could loose everything if I shared my love vows with him. I guess I can share _who _ this is with you.

Come closer. I don't want them to hear...

Its..

erm..

well, you have to understand this is very hard for me because he means so much...

Harry...

......

WHAT? YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT? HOW? DID YOU READ MORE OF MY THOUGHTS WITHOUT A BLOODY WARNING?

its that obvious?

Crap he probably knows.

Everyone probably knows.

No wonder girls have been giving me the evil eye lately, but I have benefit. I really love him for him. Unlike the others, I know who the really Harry Potter is, and love him with all my heart.

"Hermione is this true?" Ginny asked me. I was still in my trance from the conversation in my head.

"What?"

"Is this definition in the dictionary, about love, true?" She handed me the heavy leather bound book, and pointed to the particular word they were interested in.

__

Love

"Love," I read out load, "1.A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness .2.A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance. 3. a. Sexual passion. b. Sexual intercourse. c.A love affair. 4. An intense emotional attachment, as for a pet or treasured object .5. A person who is the object of deep or intense affection or attraction; beloved. Often used as a term of endearment." I finish reading and close the book and look at the anxious faces of the eager girls. I open my mouth to talk, but then I seriously think about what the dictionary defined what love was. _ A love affair? Intercourse? _ That's not love, that's showing love, but not feeling it. _Deep tender feeling?_ I never thought the dictionary could be wrong. How-

"Hermione? You alive? HELLO?" Lavender was waving her hand at me, while her bracelets were ringing against one another. I woke up from my daze and looked at the girls again, "So what do you think Mya? Is that was love really is?"

"No." I answer simply.

"Then what is love?" Hannah asked kneeling in front on me. I am sitting at the foot of my bed at the moment. She was dressed in a pink night gown that had little, busy, red roses dancing all over. She flattened it out and let her black hair rest near her black eyes.

"Well, the question is do you want to know the feeling or love or what it is or how to show it?" I ask slowly.

"I guess all of-" _knock knock_ Ginny had jumped back startled by the interruption. All the other girls scamper to cover themselves with blankets, or robes, mainly mine, while I fetched the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its just us Mione." I hear Harry say. I smile and open the door a crack, protecting the girls who are still vulnerably looking for a cover up. 

"What's the matter, Harry?" I look behind him and I can see Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, "What are you all doing here?"

"We were bored and wanted to see what you girls were up to?" Ron qued in. I raised my eyebrows at them all.

"Oh well, we, er they more so, were just talking. But they're all dressed in they're night attire, let me see if they'll let you in." I can see all the boys rolling their eyes. I just give Harry a crooked smile and turn around seeing astounding smiles from the girls.

"Mya! Let them in!" Lavender called. I raise my eyebrows yet again and open the door.

"Get in here before McGongall sees you all." I usher them in and close the door, turning to go back to my spot and continue drawing, hoping they won't ask me what _love _ is again. I don't think I could handle that.

What would you do, if the one boy you happen to love, or believe you love, just suddenly appears right when you're talking about _love?_ I mean honestly, how coincidental can this evening get? He not only appears in my favorite sleeping outfit of mine, but comes and sits next to me on the bed, leaving a very small gap between the two of us. Not that I'm complaining. No, I _love _the feeling of his heat radiating off him and onto me. More so, my back and shoulder. He's looking over my shoulder at my drawing I know he is.

"That's very good" he whispers in my ear. Oh bloody hell. If he's going to start that, I'm going to snog him a.s.a.p. 

"Thank you, I'm not happen with it."

"Well, I think you need inspiration." he says while he absentmindedly plays with one of my curls.

"Hermione, come out of your dream world!" Ginny rants, "This is what? The third time in twenty minutes we've had to shout at you to get your attention? What's going on inside that head?"

"Nothing interesting, I assure you." I say sarcastically. She playfully glares and places her hands on her hips.

"Are you not going to answer our earlier question Ms. Granger?"

"You need to answer mine first." 

"All of them."

"All right. Well, lets start off with the first one-"

"What's this about?" Dean asks while he lets Lavender lean on him. Hannah clears her throat and looks at the guys, "Well, us girls, save Hermione who was doing God knows what," the boys all laugh while Hermione blushes, "We were talking about what um, love really was. Hermione here, was getting technical with it."

The boys all chuckle and Harry gives a me a look that clearly states _are you crazy?_

"I didn't do anything of the sort. I read the definition aloud to you and asked what it was stating. So I'll release the questions again. Do you want to know what love is, feels like, or how to show it?"

"Shouldn't it all be the same thing?" Seamus pursues.

"No!" Harry and I shout in unison. We look at each other and blush.

"Well, looks like we have a debatable clause." Ron says while holding Parvarti. Hannah and Neville were blushing and leaning on each other's shoulders. I looked at Harry and he shrugged. Ginny smiled at me that smile she gets before she lets loose some kind of scheme. This is not what I want right now. I just want to kiss Harry- no, yes, I mean, ugh- I want to just draw my pretty picture of-

"Let's start off with the first task hm? Ok Harry first, what is love?" I can tell something is going to happen, and something nasty is going on in that red haired girls mind.

"Love is something special. Its not something you can see unless your with that person whom you love. Love is a bond between two people that is like a lock and can only be opened with a key, that key being something significant between the two. Whether it'd be a kiss, hug, a glance, or even a song." I take, thee Harry Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband for as long as we both shall live. Okay got that down. Why the hell does he have to have such a way with words? Ugh this boy is going to make me loose my _Hermione cool_ I'm so famous for.

"Whoa. Harry, I didn't know you felt that way." Lavender whispers. Harry blushed and turned away.

"Ok, Mya, your turn." I nod and look at my picture again.

"Well, from afar I see people in love, though I have never experienced such things with another person, but I have unconditional love with my friends and family, as they do for me. But I've always wondered what it really was. I couldn't figure out if it was when your boyfriend brings you roses,

_Hermione was sitting under the willow tree she, Ron, and Harry had discovered by the far right side of the lake. She was quietly crying because she had just received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Her parents and new baby brother had been murdered by Lord Voldemort because of her magical abilities. Or that's why she thought they were killed. She couldn't help but feel guilty for anything that happened to them, it must have been her fault. _

"Don't be dead, I'm so sorry, Its all my fault Dad" she declares in a loud whisper. 

Harry saw her sitting under the the gentle shade of the willow tree she had grown to love for thinking spots. She always there now. Never in the library to study, only to do homework. The readings she left for this spot. When she broke up with boyfriends she went to this spot, when she needed to think about everything under sun she went to this spot. This time, he didn't know what was wrong, but she obviously needed some comfort. So along with him, he grabbed a yellow rose from the schools garden, in hope that it would let her know he was here. Yellow roses were her favorite. She always claimed that the red rose was no longer romantic because everyone was using them. Red could no longer be called "The Rose of Affection" it had been lowered to "The Rose That's Been Used Too Much." Well according to her, he thought it was funny, but went along with it. Well, whatever the color of rose, he hoped she would let him comfort her.

"Mione? What's the matter, pumpkin?" He had started calling her pumpkin after their pumpkin pie war in the kitchen late last year. 

"Don't be dead, I'm so sorry, Its all my fault." she kept repeating shaking violently now. Harry was becoming very worried and quickly embraced her, pulling her onto his lap after he had crossed his legs. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and wept quietly snuggling deeper into him, hoping to hide from everything. 

"Mione, what happened? Who's dead?" he whispered stroking her hair. He didn't hear a reply afterwards, only making him worry for her even more.

"They're all dead. Mum, Dad, and my brother. He killed them. Its all my fault." she finally said almost inaudible for the human ears. Harry caught it though, he pulled her closer as she cried out, "I'm sorry!" Harry let a tear run down his cheek and kissed her forehead and her cheek, hoping to calm her down. No such anvil.

"Shh, Mione its ok. It'll be all right. It's not your fault. Its his fault."

"No, I killed them! If I hadn't been a witch then they would have lived. I wish I wasn't one now."

"Do you really mean that? I think your parents were so happy when they found out that you were a witch. They wanted you to be this Mione. If you hadn't been a witch, you couldn't have met all of your friends, teachers, or been in love with one library for so long." He felt her chuckle at this, letting him know she is listening, "I have a lot to owe you too."

"What do you mean?" she said raising her head a tad, just to look at him. He looked into her teary eyes, making them sparkle and glow with wonder. He smiled and removed a falling tear from her rose cheek.

"If you hadn't been my very best friend, I would have probably been dead by now." She frowned at him, like he must have been crazy.

"Harry that's nonsense, you could have very well lived without me." said said looking down at his lap and playing with the buttons on his shirt.

He shook his head, "No I couldn't have been. I wouldn't have escaped the Devil's snare, I wouldn't have found out about the Basilisk roaming around the school, I wouldn't have been able to save both Sirius and Buckbeak, I wouldn't won't have lived through all those tasks last year. I probably wouldn't be passing any of my classes now that I think about it." Hermione gave him her famous crooked smile that he loves so much and touched his cheek.

"Thank you Harry. You're my very best friend too." With that she kissed hi cheek and settled back down into his chest.

Harry was still kind of dazed from the kiss to realize that he should probably give her the rose until she asked.

"You should deliver that rose to where ever it belongs before it wilts, Harry." she said sadly. Harry looked down at her, then at the rose. He picked it up and tickled her nose with it.

"Harry." she giggled.

"This is for you Pumpkin." He said blushing to the tips of his ears. Hermione let her rosy cheeks become strawberry red.

"Thank you. I love yellow roses." 

Or if it was the way that he bites his lip when he concentrates? 

_Harry and Hermione were the only ones sitting in the library pouring over old, stinky, smelly books. Each one describing a different potion. Harry was currently searching for a potion to make a human multiply in body parts, and Hermione was scavenging for a complex potion about how to decrease the size of fears you carry. They had both been at it for three hours and were both lost in each others books, until Harry moved his hand. That hand was the one thing that saved Hermione from doing the unthinkable. It was blocking her view of his face, allowing her to concentrate without having to look at his features. Those eyes, green, mysterious, and almost transparent to his soul. At least to her it seemed that way. Although his eyes are the most disturbingly beautiful eyes, his lips, and that damn tongue always got her. _

He was doing it now. Slowly torturing her until she cracked. He was doing his little thing' again. That biting on his lower lip and that tongue that comes out when you find something to jot down. How do you, Mr. Harry Potter, expect me to not look at you when you flick your tongue like that? You know I'm only human, and although stereotypes have excluded the female sex of having erotic imaginations, I must beg to differ. For mine is on a roller costar that causing me to cross my legs to make sure I'm not squirming too much. 

"Mione? Something the matter?" 

"Oh nothing, my head hurts a tad. Probably from starring at this small print for so long." I bashfully lie. You stand up and move next to me and let me lean on you.

"Rest your eyes for a few minutes." You whisper softly into my hair. I can only nod before I drift off to Harry land. 

Little while later...

"Mione. Pumpkin time to wake up. Wakey Wakey. Get up." I feel you rocking my shoulders. I don't want to wake up though. It was such a nice dream.

"What was this nice dream about?"

"What?" Oh no! I just said that out loud? Think Hermione think!

"What was your dream?"

"Well, erm. We were sitting here, and I kept seeing you bite your lip like you were doing, and growing body parts, and I was flying like a maniac with-" Harry cut me off when he picked me up and throw me over his shoulder laughing.

"I think that just means you need to go to sleep milady."

"I think it just means that you should never stop biting your lip when trying to concentrate." I say falling back to sleep, not being able to see the reaction my words had on him.

Or is it something that only you can see because its different with everyone? 

Harry might see it as a glance, but I might perceive it as a soft touch. Love is something that's different between each and every person, but can't be described without mentioning something important because you don't have life without love. 

Love is like oxygen, you can't live without it, and neither can anyone, or anything. Love isn't a thing that can be physically put in front of you, its something that you have to find and discover for yourself." Deep breathes Hermione, deep breathes. Why has the room suddenly gone quiet.

"Holly joe lucky McDuck. Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Lynn Granger. The one who refuses to go mushy about anything?" Ron asks in a squeaky voice, probably from shock. I blushed and bow my head. I can see Harry out of the corner of my eye. He started starring once I mentioned the roses and lip bitten thoughts. He knows I'm talking about him now. 

"Okay next," Ginny says quickly, "What does love feel like?" She looked at Harry who was still looking at Hermione's face.

"Oh um, love feels like, like, like you're floating. You feel like you've been lifted up and nothing can compare to who you are, nothing can stop you from becoming what you want, or to be with whom ever you wish. You feel unstoppable." I turn towards Harry and give him my crooked smile. He smiled back with a blush and continued only not turning away from facing me. "You feel like a weight has been lifted off you and all you want to do is shout from the roof tops that you're in love, and its' with the most wonderful person in the world." 

I hear all the girls sigh in the room and the guys all gap at how deep Harry is. I'm still starring into his beautiful eyes and he mine. Oh how I want to kiss him right now-

"Hermione! HELLO?" I wake up and looked at Ginny. She had her hands back on her hips and was leaning towards me with a silly grin on her face, like she knows something. "What are your views on what _love _feels like?"

I match her playful glare and look back at Harry, "_Love_ feels like a blank mind and you don't care if your going to fail that test, or that essay, you just care about what's in you're heart and that person that's trapped in your soul.

"It feels like you're melting. His kisses or his touches scorch your skin, only you want to burn more. You have a burning passion for him, and you feel it when his breath falls on your cheek. _ Love_ feels like loss as well. You let it go and you want to do anything to get it back. If you loose _ love _ you loose your life, soul.

" Dementors can take your soul with a Kiss, so we fear them, but we can do the same to our selves. _Love _ is a powerful feeling that can take over your heart mind and soul, and you feel like you only want more."

I stare at Harry opening my eye wide, but not too wide. I don't know why I did, but I feel like I just let out my soul. Like he said, I felt like a ton of weights have just been lifted off my heart, and now I just want something to replace it. Like _love_. 

"Hermione," Neville started, "How do you and Harry know so much about this if you both haven't even gone out on a date yet?" I bring myself to look at Neville and give him a curious look. 

"I guess I," I swallow and bite my lip. I can't think of anything that explains it. Maybe I do _love someone_. I know I do! I love Harry Potter, but I can't say that, not here. "I think I know this because I am in love." I answer quietly. I can see the girls giggle and whisper to one another. _Peaking again_ as I call it. The guys all smile and raise their eyebrows at me. I can't bear to look at Harry. I can't or I might cry, and that is the last thing I want to do right now. Making myself vulnerable was not a smart move. I remember the last time I cried with Harry. It was that day at the willow when I found out about my parents. He had been there for me. He cared for me. He was Harry for me. The sweet guys I fell for. What was I supposed to do? Just shake it off like I didn't care? If I did that I wouldn't be able to live. 

Maybe if I keep drawing it will help clear my head. Swish with my wrist, a flick of the lead. Erase that line there-

"See I told you, you just needed inspiration." I feel his huskily voice and his lips on my ear. His breath licks my ear lobe causing me to shiver, "You cold?" 

No, not at all. I'm really hot right now.

"Yes." he smiled and pulled the blanket, the one he gave me for my birthday around him, then pulled me onto his lap rubbing my shoulders to warm me up. I lean back to him and smile.

"You just need some body heat." he said so no one could hear. _Does he know that I was talking about him the entire time?_ I wonder in my head.

"Hermione I take it you're not going to tell us who this mystery man is?" Hannah asks shyly.

"No, not yet." I reply. Harry stopped rubbing my shoulder, but is now just playing with the strings that adjust my peasant top.

"We'll get to you later Ms. Granger, for right now we get down to the dirty stuff." Parvarti says slyly. I'm a little scared as to what she meant by that, "I believe that you said love wasn't a sexual affair or an act of intercourse, correct?"

"Yes. Those are some ways to show that you are in love."

"So, you're saying that if you screwed Harry, that would show him that you love him?"

my eyes are going to pop out of my head.

so is my tongue

so is my voice.

What do I say to that? How do you answer that without getting in trouble? Why is he reaction like that? I can feel you _wand_ Mr. Potter. Men and their imaginative minds.

"We're waiting." Lavender retorts. 

"Well," I look around and then at Harry, "Yes. It would."

"Would you ever show it like that Hermione Lynn Granger, to Harry James Potter?" Seamus asked innocently. Ron broke out in a laugh along with Dean and Hannah. Soon the rest joined in expect Harry and I. We're both too busy looking at each other. _ I must look like a sunburned cherry._

"Hermione?" Harry whispers.

"Yes Harry." I say more as a declaration of love than an answer to his question.

"Me too Mione." I smile and turn to kiss your cheek, but you move your head to catch my lips. I don't want to move, I don't want to think, I just want to feel. I just want to feel your lips on mine. I want to feel those bitten lips and that flicking tongue all over me. I want more. I reach to cup around his neck when he slips his tongue in my already open mouth. I had been ready for him, when ever he was ready. I was about to take it a step further, but that silence in the background is very distracting. I slowly pull away and look around.

Everyone is either passed out, laughing so hard its silent, or just sitting there plain shocked. I smile and look back at Harry.

"Want to go somewhere else?" he whispers. I just nod and he pulls me off the bed and out the door. We disappear down the steps only to stop and land on the couch, and continue_ showing what love is_. 

Sometime later....

"So when are you going to finish that drawing of-"

"Oh that? It was just scribbles. Besides, I have the real thing right here." I lower his mouth onto mine again and let my hands roam like the never have before. Maybe I should rewrite the dictionary sometime.

"I love the way you define love. Pumpkin."

"I love the way you show love."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns anything that is related to Harry Potter. The Plot and idea was mine while I had some left over anger from a conversation and this was my way of venting it out. 

Thank you for reading this...review if you have the time!!! thanks! 

~Hyperwhich.........

****

P.S. that definition came from www.dictionary.com** and I have to disagree with it entirely.**


End file.
